


Fallen Gods and Shooting Stars by Lunatical-- ART.

by Neutralchaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo!Steve, Fan Art, Icarus!Tony, M/M, hades!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: Fan art for Lunatical wonderful fic Fallen Gods and Shooting Stars.





	1. Icarus!Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is art for the ever lovely Lunatical's amazing fic for the Winterironshieldbang! So make sure you go and love on that!   
> There's going to be a few that aren't any one scene just the characters, but there are two scenes that I did draw that are from the fic itself.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is art for the ever lovely Lunatical's amazing fic for the Winterironshieldbang! So make sure you go and love on that!  
> There's going to be a few that aren't any one scene just the characters, but there are two scenes that I did draw that are from the fic itself.  
> Enjoy!


	2. Hades!Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Hades!Bucky showing off and being bad ass racoon that he is XD


	3. Perfect timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their timing was almost perfect, because the food arrived about half an hour later, only a few minutes before Tony left the bathroom. The noise Tony’s stomach made at the sight of the bags full of junk food was frankly scary, as was the voracity with which he dove into a cheeseburger; his desperate pace only started to slow down around the third burger, leaving the three gods feeling honestly baffled.


	4. Steve and Cover art




	5. "Don't break the bed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He winked. “I live one floor down, but don’t worry, the walls are soundproof.”
> 
> He turned around at that, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the elevator.
> 
> “Holler if you need anything, and don’t break the bed.”
> 
> He didn’t seem to notice Steve and Bucky staring at his ass as he walked away.
> 
>  
> 
> (or: Steve and Bucky blatantly check out Tony's butt and Tony remains oblivious)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on Tumblr as[ **Chaos Draws**](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com)


End file.
